Angstshipping Drabbles: Pourqoui? Parce que…
by LokiHetfield
Summary: ! Ryou has a crush on Marik but will Marik's stubbornness cause Ryou heartbreak? Bakura isn't about to let his hikari get hurt by a baka hikari…this means war. -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**Marik and little Ryou love story in parts, hints of other ships if you catch'em! –Lokitty **

**Mini Summary! Ryou has a crush on Marik but will Marik's stubbornness cause Ryou heartbreak? Bakura isn't about to let his hikari get hurt by a baka hikari…this means war.**

**Angstshipping Drabbles: Pourqoui? Parce que…**

**How it began**

**Ryou's POV**

They have their own bodies now, the Yami's, which means I don't see very much of Marik anymore… I'm not quite sure when I started to develop feelings for him, but he spent so much time with Kura I just did. At first I thought they were to together, but apparently Marik's straight… Kura says he's not but Marik won't admit to being gay. I don't know why, no one does, but Kura's pushed him to the ends of the universe and still nothing. So here I am, home alone again thinking about Marik while Kura's out with Atem. He won't admit it, but I'm pretty sure they're together. My doorbell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming!" I skipped over and opened it, "M-Marik? What are you doing here?" he smiled and held out a pizza.

"I got bored and Florence isn't answering his phone, so I bought pizza and came to see if you were home!" I smiled shyly and let him in.

"Kura went out. What kind of pizza did you get?" he plopped onto the couch and opened it.

"Cheese, I'm vegetarian remember?" I nodded and sat, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! I'll eat whatever you eat," he smirked and grabbed a slice. I did as well but I wasn't really hungry, so I ate slowly.

"So Florence told me something about prom? What's that about?" he grabbed another slice.

"Oh, I mentioned it to him the other day. It's a school dance at the end of the year for seniors, course other classes go as well. If you went to school you could go for free, outside guests have to pay. And I'm not sure who you could go with…" I stared at my hands.

"Wait why is Florence going then? Are you taking him?" Kura's going? That's news to me.

"Um, no. I didn't even know he was going. He's probably going with Atem, he goes to school with us. Um, if you, really wanted to go, I could um, take you," he laughed. I tried to laugh as well, but I don't think I did a very good job.

"Aw come on Ryou! People would think I'm gay! Thanks for the offer though," I nodded and messed with my hands. Bakura walked in a few minutes later and eyed Marik.

"Why are you here?"

"Cause you wouldn't answer your phone fluffy!" Kura glared at home.

"Go home Marik, I have things to do," Marik whined but Kura threw him out and sat by me. "Hey, why are you sad looking?" I shrugged.

"We started talking about prom and I told him if he wanted to go I'd take him but, he just laughed and said he'd look gay…" Kura clenched his fists, "Don't kill him, he doesn't know I feel,"

"He will when I kill him," I shoved him lightly.

"Its fine Kura, don't worry about it," he sigh and rubbed my back.

"I don't worry about 'it' Ryou, I worry about you. I hear you sometimes at night, when you cry. I don't like it when people hurt you," I leaned against his shoulder.

"He doesn't know he's hurting me though, maybe that's what makes it hurt so much more…" tears started to roll down my face but Kura wiped them away.

"Let me at least try to get him out one more time, before prom," I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…but you can't kill him!" he smirked.

"Silly Ryou, if I killed him you'd have no date!" I faked a small smile. It didn't matter what Kura did, I'm not going to have a date to prom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakura's Interrogation**

**Normal POV**

Bakura walked up to Marik's house with pride, and a hint of irritation in his eyes. There was no way he was going to let his idiot ruin Ryou's life anymore. Kura banged on the door until Marik swung it open and glared at him.

"GEEEEEZ BAKOOOORA, could you knock any harder!?" Kura grunted and shoved past him.

"Sit down, we need to talk," Marik hesitated before sitting on the couch.

"Why? What do you think I did this time?" Kura rolled his eyes and sat.

"Look Marik, everyone already knows, so just bloody admit it already!" Marik looked at him dumfounded, "Marik! You're GAY! Every. Body. Knows. Already. So just admit it," Marik started to laughed but Kura punched him.

"What the frig?"

"Marik! You're hurting someone!" he pinned Marik to the couch and growled, "Get the fuck out of the closet and stop hurting the one who, for reasons beyond me, likes you!" Marik kneed him in the crotch, hard.

"You're lying!" Kura started to hit him but Marik managed to jump away and fled. He didn't exactly know where he was going but he just ran through the streets of Domino, with a white haired kitty chasing after him while yelling and throwing whatever he could get his hands on. Marik rounded a corner and hopped a fence and was in, Ryou's backyard? He ran to the backdoor and banged on it as if his life depended on it, which it probably did. Ryou opened it and stared wide eye, then saw Bakura jump the fence and understood.

"Stop!" Kura stopped dead in his tracks and Marik tried to hide behind Ryou.

"But, let me, Ryou!" Ryou shook his head and gave him puppy eyes. "Fine," Kura growled at Marik and stomped up to his room.

"Thanks Ryou, I have no idea what's gotten into him," Ryou shrugged.

"Anything, um, Marik do you mind leaving? I have a couple things I need to do," Ryou kept his head low and Marik nodded and left, starting to suspect something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Do You Hurt Me?**

**Ryou's POV**

Marik had left over an hour ago and Kura was punching things in his room still, but I was sitting in the bathtub in a ball, crying. I had the water running so that Kura wouldn't hear me, but I was still fully dressed. I guess taking an hour long shower wasn't normal, because he came in and shut off the water, frowning.

"Ryou, you should've just let me hurt him. I can't tolerate him hurting you like this!" he helped me up and wrapped a towel around me.

"I, I just, Kura…" he sighed and hugged me, not caring about getting wet.

"I know puff, I know," he wiped away my tears and smiled a little bit, "Hey, it'll get better, I promise. But can I at least keep him out of the house for a while?" I nodded, "Thanks," he hugged me then went back to his room. But I still cried, silently, for the rest of the night.

The next morning someone was knocking on the door but I had no interest in getting up, and I'm pretty sure Kura wasn't even awake yet. I pulled the covers over my head until I head tapping, on my window. I peeked from the covers and saw Marik hanging onto a tree tapping on my window. I was on the second floor, and he climbed a tree, to tap on my window. I hesitated before going to open it, he hopped in but looked, serious.

"Um, Marik, what are you doing here? Cause if Kura finds out…" he glancing around nervously.

"I um, wanted to talk to you, about something Bakura said," bugger, what did he say?

"Um, what did he say…?" he sat.

"That I was hurting someone," I sighed.

"Because you are…" I started to mess with my hands but kept going, "I um, have liked you for a while and you just, it hurts…" Marik lifted my chin gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I had known…" I stood abruptly.

"You would have what!? It wouldn't have changed anything because you're so hell bent on being straight…" he sighed and sat me back down.

"I'm always saying I'm straight cause, I don't know Ryou, it's complicated," I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes I basically rebelled against everything my father taught me, but the one thing that stuck was that being gay was just, wrong. I never judged people for it, but I could never come out myself, I'm sorry," I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Then don't make it a big deal, if you want I won't tell anybody," he smirked and held me close.

"I don't care if you tell people or not, I just don't want it some huge deal, ok?" I nodded and kissed his cheek, "So I guess we're ok now?"

"Of course!" he smiled and kissed me.

When we eventually told everybody Kura threatened Marik for about half an hour, but everybody else was happy for us. And Yami and Kura finally admitted they were together, so that was cool. Marik did everything he could to make me happy, but honestly he didn't have to do anything, I was just happy to be with him.


End file.
